Sarah Paulson
"Talk shit, get hit." - Sarah. Formerly known as Sarah Pauline, Sarah Paulson is an icon who used to be known best for causing drama and being toxic. But now, she is a kind and independent woman who came out with her first comeback album, "Sarah F*cking Paulson!". Life Sarah's life is a rollercoaster, going from working as a poor trucker to being the assistant network producer in the SANews agency. But also Sarah is never seen without her closest friend Marina Lambrini Diamandis. In SANews, she used to be a hard-working employee and was always looking for what's best for the agency. However her toxic attitude once got her terminated from SANews, which caused her to have a mental breakdown and even tried to attempt suicide by overdosing on Paracetamol. Despite losing a court case against SANews, Sarah wanted to come back to the SANews agency and make amends with the people in it. Her application was accepted and was able to be back in SANews as a production manager. However more drama unveiled itself as Jimmy Mayers was appointed the slotholder position of SANews, which made a lot of heads turn left and right, especially Sarah herself. After being threatened to be permanently removed, she knew that there is no more hope in what was left of SANews so as a result, she resigned and has never spoke with the public since. Personality Sarah is a very nice person, really! It doesn't take a lot to get to know her as she is open to new friendships and opportunities. If you ever see her in town, don't be afraid to say hi! Career Throughout Sarah's life, she has experienced different jobs around the city of Los Santos. Trucking When Sarah first entered the city of Los Santos, she had little to no job opportunities and was forced to settle into a trucking job, working day and night to be able to have dinner at least once a week. However Sarah found ways to make her job fun, like driving with her friend Marina or just putting on her favourite music to cultivate a world for herself. San Andreas News Sarah first joined SANews looking for a new opportunity to present her skills in the world of media. When she applied, she was under the wing of Emily Britson, who at the time wasn't in town very much so the whole faction was at stake because of her inactivity. However when Britson willingly stepped down as the leader, a new slotholder was selected — Stephen Paul. With Stephen leading the faction, more people joined and since Sarah was in the agency before Stephen, she was given a place in the high command team of SANews. Sarah had worked hard in her place and produced a handful of articles while at the same time maintaining peace within the agency. Over time, Sarah's closest friend, Marina Lambrini Diamandis, had applied and joined the faction to work with Sarah. Of course, these girls are known for causing trouble when paired and as a result, tension between the duo and the rest of the agency had sprung and both girls had been warned to stop harassing other members or they would face termination. This has worked but there would still be occasional remarks of other people from Sarah and Marina. Moreover this didn't stop them from getting high positions such as Sarah's leadership of the Los Santos Journalists division and Marina's leadership of the Events and Entertainment division. As months went by, Stephen resigned and Sarah was left with the leadership position, but not the slotholder, and a new leader was selected — Jason Delon. At first Jason seemed like a nice person, but from Sarah's perspective Jason was a wolf under sheep's clothing. However during his reign over SANews, he wouldn't even be in town. Sarah had to spend days and months while Jason was inactive, which put pressure on her and she had no other choice but to snap. And snap she did, which actually got her into a bad relationship with Jason. With this tension going on for months, Sarah had lost it officially and so decided to quit her job as a reporter and expose Jason for apparently punching her arm, leaving a bruise, after having a heated argument. This accusation lead Sarah and Marina into court. After losing the case and getting imprisoned for running over a SANews member, Sarah had lost it. Officially. So she took it upon herself to attempt to overdose on Paracetamol, which to her surprise didn't work, and was sent to the hospital where she stayed for a couple of days. Los Santos Fire & Medical Department Following her suicide attempt, Sarah admired the courage and determination she saw in her doctors' eyes as they rushed to help her and so was inspired to study and enter the world of medicine. Sarah first applied and got accepted into the department on September 30th and had been working very hard since then. However Sarah realised that while she did want to help people, it was far too repetitive and bland and decided to quit, thus marking the end of her medical career. Singing and songwriting A few months after leaving the city of Los Santos completely, Sarah surprise dropped her comeback album, "Sarah F*cking Paulson!" which was successful, peaking #1 in the L.S. charts, selling over 100k copies in just 2 days. This era of her life is undoubtedly her most successful and there is now more to see from her. Sarah F*cking Paulson! Released on August 31st, 2019, the record contains 12 songs, including the two lead singles "Sex Police" and "Bad B*tches Only". # Sarah fucking Paulson # Bad Bitches Only (feat. MARINA & Demi Lovato) # News Girls # Brandi (Love You) # Bang Gang # Sex Police (feat. MARINA & Demi Lovato) # Trip to the Court (feat. MARINA) # Jail Ha # Idlewood # Drunk and Horny # Hospital Food (feat. Demi Lovato) # We Shooting We Stabbing Track by Track discussion: * ''Sarah F*cking Paulson: ''"For the opening track I really wanted to paint the image of what the album is going to be about, so I wrote about my financial status — which I thought could be relatable to some listeners." * ''Bad B*tches Only: ''"For me, Bad Bitches Only is such a bop as it really reflects the power me and my girls have with how we're known for causing commotion around the streets of L.S. and I just think it sets a scene of girl power where I'm saying that 'oh this is only for us bad girls!'. I really love how Marina and Demi's vocals fit into this as well." * ''News Girls: ''"Now this song might be one of my favourites because it gives me this warm feeling — and of course I got to do another collab with Marina. And yes I did name drop Jimmy because at the time of writing this song I guess you could say that I was still 'bitter' over what happened at my last job. But what can I say? He does pull off that toupee pretty well!" * ''Brandi (Love You): ''"Oh Brandi, what a legend, haha! Yes this is about the woman that you're thinking of. When I was writing this song, I didn't want it to be mainly about her because I wanted the song to be enjoyable to all listeners. But then I realised that Brandi is very well known so it wouldn't hurt to give her the spotlight, because she really is a magnificent person and I do miss her." * ''Bang Gang: ''"This song was actually written for me by someone who wishes to remain anonymous, but it is sung from the perspective of a stripper, a slut if you like. I think it's genius how you can experience different points of view throughout the record. But overall this song is about a nymphomaniac craving the sweet man butter from her clients, aha." * ''Sex Police: ''"I absolutely love this song; the vocals; the lyrical context; everything! Also the fact that Marina and Demi are in this just add the cherry on top. I think that people will love this song because it really reflects what us three girls are all about, which is wreaking havoc and spending most of our time in the police car." * ''Trip to the Court: ''"to the Court, was about the time Marina and I had to go to court to face Jason Delon in a trial after he had hit me on my arm and terminated me from SANews. It's funny though because we ended up losing the case because our lawyer was awful, but I went out with a bang. Literally!" * ''Jail Ha: ''"The term 'Jail Ha' just refers to what you say to someone who needs jailing. That's all! Haha but no, this song is a response to the writer who gave me the lyrics to 'Bang Gang'. Because she's such a nympho, she would go that far as to 'strip for Jesus', which of course is just so crazy." * ''Idlewood: ''"Back when I was entering my 20s, my financial status was so healthy and good. It was probably my golden age so far. So writing this song, I was in a world of opulence and wealth, but was it enough to buy me diamond rings? Of course not, but it felt really good to dream about such luxury and bittersweet happiness. Idlewood does set you free, I don't know what is it — maybe the air? Who knows?" * ''Drunk and H*rny: ''"Aw this is another sad one. But it does have a good story behind it. After losing basically everything, and following my attempt at suicide, I was in a dark place. But that didn't stop me from feeling myself, and watering my feelings down with some whiskey. Overall this song is just a 'fuck you' to those who are hurting you while you're in a vulnerable position." * ''Hospital Food: ''"Finally a fun song, well not in the context! I sing this alongside Demi and it's just about the time I had to spend at the hospital — no Demi wasn't there with me! So yeah I thought I'd write about this first time 'experience' with staying in a hospital for a couple days. And yes, the food there is great!" * ''We Shooting We Stabbing: ''"Before you call the FBI on me, no, this isn't about my daily activities. As a finishing song on the album, I wanted it to go out with a bang. Literally. This song is just a metaphor for how as an American resident, I'm still free. Full of liberty with my right to own a gun, and use for whatever I need to! Bang, haha!" Gallery Sig 4.png Arrested gurl.PNG Category:Players